


Empty Cups

by doieyv (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dry Humping, Golden Boy Jaemin, M/M, Making Out, football player Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/doieyv
Summary: ‘Hands on your body like there’s no one at the party, just me and you and these empty cups.’It was merely a touch, feather-like, just barely hovering over the skin of his arm. But all he can think of was that touch and the look that they shared beforehand and before Jeno could process it, he found himself in his room with the school’s resident angel, Na Jaemin.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 192





	Empty Cups

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first nomin fic that i have decided to upload :))) this won’t be That good but i hope u like it 
> 
> inspired by a line from charlie puth’s song; Empty Cups <333

To say that he is shocked is a big understatement and he bet that everyone who saw what he have seen will quickly agree with him. Bewildered, confused, stupefied— he could just name all words synonymous to shock and add them together, and the result would be exactly how he feels. Even Lee Donghyuck who’s mostly sure of his feelings— _mostly_ , his feelings for Lee Mark being the exception— would concur that seeing Na Jaemin in a cheap high school party seems like a trick being played on them by their brains.

“Dude,” Donghyuck croons, obviously intoxicated enough to put a melody in his words. “Was that- was that Na Jaemin? The _good boy, purely white and untainted, teacher’s pet_ Na Jaemin?”

Jeno could ask the same, he isn’t exactly sure but the bewildered look of the people around him as they threw a second look at the figure who just passed by them, Jeno is somehow sure that it was Jaemin. Hair dyed in an almost white color, making him the odd one out among the blacks and browns and the occasional reds and maybe a green in the sea of crowd that dancing in his living room.

Jeno follows the fluff of white with his eyes, still pinned on his spot by the stairs where Donghyuck have decided to pin both of them by latching himself on Jeno’s arms, a cheek pressed against his forearm as he nurses his red cup of booze. “Hey, Hyuck, let me just- let me just get my own drink.” He says, his hands trying to work his best friend’s grip off from him without taking his eyes away from Jaemin’s head, not wanting to lose him at the sea of crowd. And intoxicated or not, his intention doesn’t go unnoticed by the shorter boy and with a harsh slap on his arm, Donghyuck managed to make him look down at him with a grimace.

“You, just because I couldn’t see over the crowd doesn’t mean I don’t know what you’re up to.” He says with a smirk, but this time, he’s already standing on his own feet and a good meter away from Jeno.

Jeno sighs, now he have lost him but it’ll probably only take a minute for him to find the other boy again so he fixes his eyes on his friend for the meantime. “What do you mean?”

“We both know you’ve been crushing on Na Jaemin, _hard_.” Another smirk. “And now that he’s in _your_ party, which is by the way in _your_ house— I can see those moon eyes of yours switching into tiger mode, _moon eyes_.” A tipsy Lee Donghyuck, is somehow even more sharper than a sober Donghyuck. “But good luck with that, _mi amigo_ , we also both know that he’s too much of an angel for you to fuck around with. We don’t even know if he’s gay!”

But _he is gay_ , Jeno’s mind wants to interject but he keeps it all down, only nodding to Donghyuck who have quickly downed his drink and threw the empty cup somewhere behind him. “Still! Go get him tiger, _buh-bye!_ ” And as easy as that, Lee Donghyuck’s pep-talk ends and he vanishes into the crowd.

“Don’t pass out somewhere I can’t see you!” Jeno calls out to him, before he finally finds it in him to navigate around his house, looking for a specific white haired boy.

Well, Donghyuck _is_ right. He have been harboring a big crush on Na Jaemin, a straight A student with a clean school record but despite what Donghyuck had said about him being as straight as his grades, Jeno isn’t so sure about that because he have seen it with his own eyes.

He’s seen the fluttering looks Jaemin has given him, no matter how fleeting they were. Those smiles which are viewed as angelic by the whole school seems different to Jeno, if one looks closely, they’d see the grin under it laced with mischief. And the moment he saw through all those white filter, he felt his whole body clench at the idea of Na Jaemin being wrecked under him.

Which doesn’t really help him at all if they go to the same classes.

But now that the other boy is in his lair, he will be sure to work it real close, not wanting to let the moment go.

As he combs around his house, he somehow ended up gulping a cup of alcohol in one go before he spots _him_ , standing beside one of his Mom’s potted plants— hips swaying so gently with the music with his own red cup in his hand.

For a moment, Jeno stood there from a distance, letting his eyes rake at the sight of Na Jaemin in his casual clothes rather than being in his crisp uniform— black ripped jeans that snugs to his long legs, showing only a small hint of his knees and a loose white shirt that hangs lowly on his chest topped with a too-big denim jacket.

He looks, _appetizing_ , the less decent side of his brain supplies. But overall, Na Jaemin looks different and dangerously handsome.

By then, Jeno knows he’s not the only one who has his eyes on Jaemin but he beats them all to it by walking up straight to the other boy and stopping just a foot in front of him. The moment his presence have been noticed, a flash of surprise went through the taller boy’s face for a moment but was immediately replaced by— _of all things glorious! Jeno swears he can feel himself toppling and falling down a cliff_ — a smirk. Not a smile but a smirk!

“Hey,” Jaemin mutters when he figured that the other boy is having some kind of inner monologue by the way on how he’s just standing.

Jeno regains his trail of thought, eyes fully focused on Jaemin once again and giving him his own smirk. “Hey, didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Yeah, me too. But I figured I needed some cheap beer in my system,” he nods to the cup in his hand, “I hope you don’t mind me crashing.”

As he speaks, Jeno can’t help but momentarily trail his eyes down at Jaemin’s lips, looking more plump than usual— _What the fuck, is that a fucking lipgloss?_ — he can’t help but scream inwardly.

“Yeah, they- they are.” Jaemin’s soft and almost shy voice snaps him out of his thoughts, giving the boy a raised eyebrow but only to realize that he have said his words out loud. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Jeno waves a hand before Jaemin as he speaks again, “Is there like some rule against wearing one?”

“No, no, no— oh my god, no, I didn’t- I didn’t mean anything by it, i was just- oh my god, I’m so sorry.” He blabbers, feeling so stupid at how he’s presenting himself before the boy that he has the hots for. _Way to go, Lee Jeno._

But instead of being offended by it, Jaemin simply chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and he just badly want to stop it now or else his heart’s gonna explode, deeming the party to be over. He can even feel Donghyuck’s incoming words of pity and humiliation.

“You’re cute. It’s nothing.” _He’s what?!_ But before he could dwell further into it, Jaemin’s speaking again; “Great party, by the way. I’ll see you around?” Jaemin says, his voice dripping with a hint of racy tone, triggering that one string in Jeno that’s trying to prevent him from flipping. Having the final words, Jaemin sashays away from the older boy’s radius but not before he lets the thumbs of his fingers, ever so lightly, grazing the skin on the other’s exposed arm hanging lightly on his sides— a graze so subtle but enough to let a tingle travel from his fingers to his arms and to his neck— and Jaemin knows that Jeno felt it too judging by the smallest shivers that settled on his shoulders as soon as Jaemin vanishes back into the crowd.

And it felt delicious at every sense of the word, that by the time he have made his way unto the other side of the house, a good distance away from Lee Jeno, Jaemin lets himself relax against the wall.

Everyone has known him as the golden boy, but even the golden boy has wants. And what he wants, _who_ he wants is Lee Jeno of the football team. He have wanted him for so long and he has no point on dragging it for much longer, not with his system swirling with the warmth of alcohol, his ears filled with whichever lewd music the speakers are blasting and those tingles from barely touching Jeno— it has him wanting more.

That’s why as soon as the brunet boy comes into his sight again, Jaemin surged forward, legs wobbly from impatience and excitement as he corners Jeno by the kitchen.

“Hey,” he greets him again and he does not miss the relief in the other boy’s face, followed by the same want that’s brewing in him. Not too mention that they’re so close, their bodies so, so painfully close that has him biting down on his lower lip which Jeno follows with his eyes. “My phone’s dead,” Jaemin fishes his phone from his pocket, purposely switched off. “Can I like borrow your charger?” He added, eyes dripping down to the movement of Jeno’s lips when he immediately answered Jaemin with a _yeah, sure._

“This way,” Jeno adds as he ushered both of them towards the foot of the stairs, where Donghyuck is leaning by the wall, throwing Jeno a knowing grin that he would have kicked if Donghyuck had not been dragged away by Mark’s sudden appearance. However, it does not stop him from leading Jaemin up the stairs, occasionally looking at him over his shoulder, to make sure that he’s following.

When they finally stop in front of Jeno’s room, he opens the door and lets Jaemin inside first while his hand familiarly finds the light switch on the wall. Light floods the room, a usual room for a football player, posters up on one side of the room, a small shelf of trophies and medals on the other— Jaemin let’s his eyes wander around, only for it to stop on the rumpled bed, thinking of, _stuff_. When the sound of the door closing shut behind him sounds, all Jaemin can hear was his heart hammering in his chest— and in two long strides of his legs, he’s found himself pressed against Lee Jeno on the door, the older’s hand instantly flying down to the younger’s waist before hungry lips over another finally found their way to each other, wholly igniting the fire in them that has been kept tamed for a long time.

Jeno didn’t imagine this, he thought kissing Jaemin, _finally kissing Na Jaemin_ , would be slow at first as he lets the blonde adjust and as they go, Jeno would then take the lead. But at their situation, where his back is pressed against the hard wood of his door while Jaemin kisses the living daylight out of him, lips lewdly moving against his, warm hands holding both sides of his face while hardly pressed unto Jeno that he can feel the outline of his body, while he holds unto Jaemin’s waist— his hands working to untuck his shirt and when he finally touches the skin underneath it, so smooth skin, Jeno sighs, his mouth opens and Jaemin takes it as his entrance to shove his tongue inside Jeno, licking into the hotness that made both of them moan in relief.

And as if it couldn’t get any better, Jaemin’s hips is deliciously pressed against his, half-hard against the tightness of his jeans.

“Okay, wow.” Jeno exhales, chest heaving up and down, when they finally part for a much needed air while their foreheads are pressed together. “Fuck. Wow.” Jeno says, totally floored at what just transpired and he knows it’s not even the end of it.

“Is the infamous Lee Jeno, speechless?” Jaemin says, mischief clear in his voice while he silently discards his jacket from his body and throwing it to the side.

Still breathless, Jeno answers. “Yeah, who knew that the angelic Na Jaemin could kiss like- that.” All the while, Jaemin works on untucking Jeno’s shirt, hands moving swiftly until he got them crawling under the clothing and splays a hand over the bare skin of Jeno’s waist, then to his abdomen until he chose to rest it on the small of his back. As he did so, he enjoys the small hitches of breath that escapes from the football player’s parted lips.

“Yeah? I’ve been wanting to do that, for so _fucking_ long.”

“And he can curse!” Jeno chuckles, arms looping their way around the taller boy’s waist and pressing him impossibly closer, Jaemin’s crotch pressed against his own, almost making him moan but he shoves it back down to his throat when a grin threatens to escape the other boy’s lips. “You continue to surprise me, I wonder what else you’ve got up on your angel wings.”

He just laid down a challenge and Jeno loves the way how Jaemin’s eyes seemed to glint with wanton at his words.

“Let’s see then, shall we?” And they’re back at it again, mouth pressed together, tongues fighting for dominance and when Jeno finally took reign, tongue licking into Jaemin’s mouth and sucking on it, making him moan into the kiss and his shoulders going lax— the brunet made use of the moment to flip them around, Jaemin now pressed against the door while Jeno hovers in-front of him.

Waste time, Jeno did not. He placed open-mouthed kisses on the blonde’s jaw, on the nook of his neck, making Jaemin turn his head to the side, granting him of the access to the expanse of his neck as he sucks, lick down to his collarbones— “Fuck!” He hears the younger moan when he sucks too hard on what seems to be his sweet spot, which Jeno made sure to put more attention into, only making Jaemin moan louder and in the process rolling his hips against Jeno, making them into a moaning mess at the friction.

“Fuck, Jaemin.” Jeno hisses, he rests his forehead on his shoulder and brings his hands down to unbutton the younger’s jeans, adamant to get rid of the barriers from their disregarded cocks. In a flash, Jaemin has stepped out of his jeans, leaving him in his underwear that’s already stained with pre-cum. “Fuck, Jeno. Do it fast,” the blonde murmurs while the former hurriedly takes off his own jeans and grinding his hips against Jaemin’s the moment both of them are only clad in their shirts and underwear.

“Fuck! Fuck-“ Jaemin stutters, arms draping themselves around the older’s shoulder while his hips are pinned back to the door with a soft thud, the feeling of his cock against Jeno’s sending a spiral of nerves throughout his body, warmth blossoming into the pit of his stomach and all he could do is moan, shamelessly.

He could come undone just by it, just by Jeno grinding against him through their clothed dicks. With his mouth hanging open, he puts it to good use by mouthing at Jeno’s ear, biting and licking that has the other boy moaning, forehead still resting over his shoulder while they continue to hump at each other against the door. The lewd voice sends a jolt down to Jaemin’s groin, he could feel it boiling, wanting to spill out anytime soon— but not this fast. Wanting to leave a mark on the brunet’s skin, he trails his mouth down Jeno’s neck and sucks hard at the skin below his ear, just enough to make a purple bloom on it.

Eyeing at it, Jaemin figures that they could up the things already by wrapping his legs around the other’s waist and nudging them to the direction of the bed.

The moment Jeno brings them both down, Jaemin sighs at the feeling of having a soft surface for his back to lean to rather than the door— but he wasn’t able to dwell more on it when Jeno is back again, without a shirt this time, giving him a full view of his lean and toned body, with only his underwear left for Jaemin to discard.

“Come here,” he whispers and he slots their lips again, this time slow and lewd, when all they could think of is the hardness of each other pressed together.

Jeno has his hands on both sides of Jaemin’s body, supporting the full weight of his body with his hips pressed down on Jaemin’s, rolling them torturously slow and then fast, enjoying the grunt and moan that escapes the younger’s mouth while his hands grips Jeno’s jet black hair. Using it as a leverage to pull him back in for a kiss when he wants to, but their humping never stopped, only faltering for a second when Jeno decides to tease the blonde by pulling back, only to have Jaemin chasing after the pressure by arching his back and pressing their hips again mid-air, slumping back unto the bed when Jeno gives him what he’s looking for.

“Oh my god, Jeno, if we keep going like this, I’m gonna come in my boxers.” Jaemin grunts but not doing any effort to get rid of their undergarments, instead he rolls his hips up to meet with Jeno’s.

At this, Jeno stops his movement as he brings his mouth closer to Jaemin’s ear, lips pressed against its shell. “Hmm, perhaps that’s the plan. To make you come inside your boxers, without being touched.” Jeno rolls his hips down, Jaemin moans. “Only with the feeling of my clothed cock against yours.” Another roll, sweet and slow. Fuck! “How about that, Jaemin-ah? Want me to make you come like this?” Jaemin could seriously cry at that moment, the way Jeno says his name and rough roll of his hips as if emphasizing what he wants, what they both wants.

So with a nod, Jaemin urges him on— his hands finding their way on top of Jeno’s shoulders, moving along as the older boy grinds down on him, emitting a series of curses, of moans, of pleas and a couple of moaning Jeno’s name into the air.

“Jeno, I’m- I’m gonna come—“ Jaemin manages to mutter, breath ragged while the sound of the bed softly creaking under them mixes with both of their moans when Jeno picks up the pace. “Jeno— oh my god, please— ah-“

“Go on, baby. Go on- _fuck!_ ” He can already feel himself wanting to come undone, but the image of Jaemin under him, brows furrowed in pleasure, tongue licking down on his lips, chasing his own climax— the idea of Jaemin coming to the feeling of him, while being under him, was enough to hold his own back, wanting to savor the feeling in him, to watch the younger come undone under him before he entertains his own.

Jeno grinds down, he feels the first layer of sweat starting to form on his forehead and on his back, a sign that any longer now, pleasure will shoot through him— and on queue, the blonde boy moans under him, a long breathy moan as he releases, pleasure shoots throughout his body as he feels the wetness inside him underwear and slowly dripping down the line of his ass. Just as soon as the pleasure settles on Jaemin’s system, Jeno follow suits, his own come spurting inside his boxers and without a moment’s notice, white trails down to his legs— something he could not care less about, not when Jaemin looks so fucked under him, even without having to pound into him.

Pride swells in Jeno’s chest but besides that, adoration comes too. Overtaking the pride in his heart, that made him bring down a hand to smooth the hair that’s sticking to Jaemin’s forehead due to the thin layer of sweat.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jeno softly mutters, eyes trailing down to the wet patch on the blonde’s grey underwear.

“Okay,” was Jaemin’s low answer, voice still strained from their rendezvous.

Jeno stands, offering a hand for Jaemin to grab. Once their both on their feet, he leads them to his bathroom but before they could step inside, the younger boy holds him by his hand, making Jeno stop on his spot, throwing a questioning look at the blonde.

Now that the alcohol in him have subsided, thanks to the overpowering sensation of pleasure— Jaemin finds himself unable to form a sentence and instead, looks over Jeno’s shoulder where the bathroom is.

He was only broken from his stagnant thought when he hears him laugh, followed by a hand on his cheek before it hooks down to his chin, bringing his eyes to meet Jeno’s. “Now look who’s being cute,” Jeno murmurs. “After you attacked me on the door, or _against the door_ , rather.” The brunet adds, teasingly.

Jaemin flushes at that. “It’s not like you did not want that,” he scoffs.

“Exactly. Which is why, let’s get cleaned up so we can go back down before Donghyuck kills me for leaving my own party, before I could even take you on a date.”

“A date?”

“Yeah, a date. And I’m not taking a no for an answer, Na Jaemin.” Jeno says, finality clear in his voice.

“Isn’t a date supposed to be the first step before you dry-hump your date?” Now it was Jaemin’s turn to tease, albeit being pulled into the bathroom where Jeno pulls a small towel and dampening it under the faucet with red-tipped ears.

“You tell me, you’re the one who kissed me first.” Jeno retorts.

“So,” in a single step, the blonde has pressed himself against the other boy’s arms, chin hooked over his shoulder. “If I say I want a second round, here, in the bathroom, probably in the shower. Would you say no?” He added, each word carrying a deadly sin in them while he enunciates it, making it hard for Jeno to say no.

In which if only not for the incessant knocking on his door, he would have said yes and begins to prep Jaemin with his fingers. But when the incessant knocking is followed by Lee Donghyuck’s, “Lee Jeno, you fucker! Get out of there before I burn your house down! I’ve given you enough time to score for tonight so get the hell out of there, fully dressed and host your own goddamn party!”— the thought of his cock being inside Na Jaemin went down the drain.

“Let me take you out to dinner first.” Jeno murmurs against Jaemin’s lips, taking those plump lips into his for the last time before they have to deal with almost half of their school’s population, drunk and wasted in his own house.

**Author's Note:**

> that was poorly written and definitely unbeta’d af but if u liked it, drop me some comments/kudos!
> 
> peace! <333


End file.
